The present invention relates to a boat with a raisable and lowerable keel, which is constructed as a lifting or swivel keel or as a ballast drop keel.
Keels with a high weight and a correspondingly large draught are used on sailing yachts to obtain stability to prevent capsizing. As a result of the necessary stability and to reduce drift, the movable keel must at least be largely extended in the case of a fresh wind and under full sail. With a reduced sail area or under motor, it is also possible to travel in shallow water. Only a limited draught is required when berthed in the harbour. Smaller yachts with a raisable keel also require no berth in the water, can be hauled on land by a trailer using a slipway and left there. It is also possible to reach remote locations with a towing vehicle, an ordinary car being sufficient in the case of smaller and medium-sized yachts. There is also no longer any danger when running aground, because the yacht is freed again after raising the keel.